hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hexagon Protocol
'''The Hexagon Protocol '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Hexagon Protocol" feat. Level 1 The target is Cédric Gendron, one of the CICADA bodyguards who does rounds around the shed in the garden. He conveniently stops closer to a hiding spot, so he can be killed and dumped in a few seconds. Level 2 Same target as the previous level, but now the garden is filled with landmines which NPCs seem to be able to walk on with no problem. The good news is that there is a disarm device which, when equipped, will allow 47 to walk over the landmines too. It is easy, however, to forget to equip it after doing some actions, and also it won't be possible to equip it in certain situations, like when 47 is dragging a body. The disarm device is located inside a safe on the second floor, in the safe room where Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis will be escorted to in case of an evacuation. It has a ladder on one of the balconies that goes to the attic, which is one of the possible starting points. Another disarm device is in a safe in the security room in the basement. The key needed to open safes is located in the basement, in the floor of one of the cellars, although their lock can be picked or they can be opened using a crowbar. Nevertheless, it is not necessary to get the device as the landmines are easy to circumvent, unlike in The Kerner Disquiet or in The Mandelbulb Requiem. The main problem are the ones hidden in the grass, so it is best to follow paths and then go around the landmines encountered. Level 3 The new target is Donatien Marlou, the CICADA bodyguard standing next to the helicopter. The main challenge would be to kill him without witnesses, as there are several: a CICADA bodyguard who follows a similar route to Gendron but will watch over the helicopter, two CICADA bodyguards who patrol around the helicopter, Helmut Kruger and the photographer taking pictures of him. Adding difficulty, 47 is not allowed near the helicopter area when dressed as a security guard, however only CICADA bodyguards will spot him trespassing. Because of so many possible witnesses, it is imperative to activate the script that interrupts Kruger's photo shoot as soon as possible. Once 47 approaches that area, soon Kruger will start looking at his phone and walk away to talk to Margolis. The photographer will walk here and there, but finally she will go away. In any case, it is better to strike and immediately leave using the helicopter, to avoid the corpse being found. Level 4 The added complication doesn't really add any difficulty. If the player was shooting at the targets, a screwdriver or any other lethal melee object can be used instead. Level 5 This last complication adds quite some challenging moments for this escalation contract. It completely voids the hit and fly strategy, so to achieve a Silent Assassin rating no witnesses must find Marlou's body. There are only two ways to reach this: by making sure no witnesses are around to discover the body or to make it look like an accident. The first option involves subduing all of the possible aforementioned witnesses. Kruger and the photographer can be spared, as they will eventually leave the area. The CICADA bodyguards who patrol around the helicopter will need to be lured individually in order to be subdued with no witnesses. An accident is the second option, but Marlou is far away from any gas lamps, canisters, cars, chandeliers, the river... so an accident is tricky to trigger. Nevertheless, the game considers an accident any explosion that killed a target if this explosion was caused by a fire extinguisher or propane flask. Shooting them twice next to the target will achieve this effect. In order to escape using the speedboat, the player needs to first retrieve the key, which is located on a desk on the second floor, in one of the northern rooms with a vacuum cleaner. General tips * When using explosives to ignite a propane flask or fire extinguisher, it is important to place the explosive the furthest possible from the target, and the "accidental" element as close as possible. If the target dies from the explosion from the explosive instead of the explosion from the canister, flask or extinguisher, it will not count as an accident, and points will be deducted for a dead body found and crime witnesses. The player can check if the victim was blown up by accident or not in the top right corner of the HUD: it will clearly say "accident kill". Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™